


I think Mr.Winchester is in love!

by lolbleachme



Series: Fluffy Destiel fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolbleachme/pseuds/lolbleachme
Summary: Teacher AU. Dean makes a plan to seduce Castiel.





	

"Mr.Winchester! Mr.Winchester!" a small group of children ran towards Dean very early in the morning. "What is it? Did someone get hurt?" he questioned the kids who he recognized as his students. They bickered a little before actually saying anything understandable which him think that this was not about a student. "My mom told me that men can marry other men now!" one of the girls finally said cheerfully "you can now marry Mr.Novak!!" other one continued. He was little bit more than surprised. First of all he hadn't expected any of the parents would tell their kids information like this, sure he would have told them anyway, but still. Second their first reaction was to think that he and Mr.Novak would get married. Not that he had thought about it. He was anything a guy would want in a another guy. Castiel was smart, funny, handsome and way out of Deans league or probably not even gay. Still these kids seemed to think that they were dating. "That is a lovely thought, but we are not dating." he said kindly he didn't want to create a fuss among them. "You are not?" they asked in unison. Gladly the bell rang, therefore saving him from awkward questions. For now.

Before lunch Dean had explained at least to forty kids how he and Castiel are not dating. He was tired and embarrassed, because dammit the kids made good arguments. He kept poking his lunch, which made his younger brother on the other side of the table look worried. "Are you okay?" Sam raised an eyebrow "you never leave your food unless you have something on your mind". Damn the kid was good. Maybe that's why he was the one of them to be chosen to become principal after the last one retired, even though he was younger. Dean figured he wouldn't get away with lying so he told what had happened. Of course Sam laughed at him, loudly. He certainly did not understand what was funny about all the kids in the school thinking he was dating Castiel. When Sam finally had collected himself he opened his mouth "I have to ask, why are you not dating? I know you like him". The blond stared at the other man. Was he serious? "I don't think he is gay or at least bi plus when it comes to leagues he is like a king and I'm a peasant" he remarked finally putting some food in his mouth. "Yeah well you can always ask, also Han Solo wasn't a royal and he married princess Leia right?" was the response Dean got before his brother got up and left him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts about Castiel. Shit.

By the end of the work day Dean had realized he might be a little bit in love with Castiel. Maybe bit more than a little. "Mr.Winchester?" a familiar voice came from the door of his classroom. He turned around to see who had called his name for what seemed like millionth time that day. Dean wasn't pissed for long though, because the face he saw was non other than Castiels. His heart started to pound suddenly, he cursed himself for acting like a love struck anime character. He noticed himself just staring at the brunette before understanding that he should answer him. "Oh, um Yeah what is it?" Dean was amazed at his own verbal skills. "I was just wondering if you think it is a good idea to maybe throw a surprise party for your brother? We have been talking about it with other teachers, but you are always by yourself or with the kids so there hasn't been a good time to tell you, I guess" he explained. Dean cleared his thoughts "Yeah, I think he might enjoy a party. But why, his birthday isn't anytime soon?" Castiel smiled for some reason he could not figure out. "He has already showed some great leading skills, and we figured he should have a kind of like a welcome party" he was right Sam had been way better principal in these short weeks than the old lunatic before him had ever been. They discussed about the details of the party and the conversation might have gotten off topic quite fast, but it wasn't like this was work related so they were allowed to talk about anything they wanted. Time flew as they kept talking until, Dean realised he needed to get going. "I'm sorry Mr.Novak this was fun, but I really got to go" he smiled and offered to shake the others hand. "Please, call me Castiel" he shook Deans hand and winked which might have stopped Deans heart from beating. They left to different directions, but could not think about anything else but each other. Dean decided he needed a plan. He was going to seduce Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter and should I continue? If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to share them :)


End file.
